Anger Management
by itsallanoxymoron
Summary: Or "The Seven Times Nico was Mad at Thalia . . . and the One Time He Pretended" III. desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation ::based upon the seven deadly sins:: on hiatus
1. Anger

_Eternal Inferno (or "The Seven Times Nico was Mad at Thalia . . . and the One Time He Pretended")_

**Note: **a oneshot, based upon the seven deadly sins.

* * *

**I. Anger/Wrath - **manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury

Anger is an uncontrollable thing. A beautiful, uncontrollable thing. Let it build inside you. Watch it grow stronger, 'till, finally, you burst. Allow it to destroy what is precious to you. Let it turn you into something you were not.

_Let me kill you slowly, love._

* * *

"Here is your food." The man looks at Thalia, ignoring the wedding ring on her finger. "Is there _anything _I can do for you?" The suggestive tone in his voice is clearly evident. Of course Thalia Grace would pick this one time to be oblivious!

"Yes, do you—?"

"No," Nico interrupts, "you may leave now." It's clearly a dismissal, but the man seems reluctant to leave. It's just so damn annoying because that . . . that _thing _was flirting with his obvious fiancé! The man walks away, glaring and disappointed.

"Nico," Thalia chides (since when is _Thalia _the one who chides?), "that was rude." Damn straight. But that guy was rude, too.

"He was flirting with you," he grits. "Asshole deserved it."

"It doesn't matter whether he was or wasn't, can't you at least _try _to be the bigger person?"

"Why?" he screams in their private room – especially reserved. "You of all people should understand me, possessive bitch you are." She gasps, and Nico knows his words stung.

But for the moment, he can't find it in himself to care.


	2. Greed

_Anger Management _

**Note: **Could have made this a lot longer, but I really didn't want to. Thanks for all the positive feedback, by the way.

And, as you can see above, we have changed to "Anger Management".

* * *

**II. Greed **– desire for material wealth or gain

It is said greed is one of the more devious sins; it creeps behind slowly, slowly as one is blind. It becomes a helpless addiction. _A little more . . . A little more . . . A little more . . . _and suddenly the long-term effects hit you, right in the face.

It is also said that greed is for the weak; it is a lesser sin. Moreover, it is known to do less damage than the others. People seem to forget that it is the _seven _deadly sins and not just sins-and-then-the-_less_er-sins.

So, in fact, greed might actually be the worst of them all.

* * *

Nico was always the gambler. Material things were his desire; he coveted the perfect image. _(This might have been a result of never getting to truly satisfy when he was younger. However, it could have simply been because Nico was one who cared about opinions.) _Let it be known that Thalia was not one who was in favor of Nico's gambling.

In fact, Thalia _abhorred _Nico's gambling profession.

So, as believed by many, she made plans to change the occupation into something more . . . suitable for a man of Thalia's. "You can either fix this or I'm gone," she said firmly. "And you know I'm not playing around here."

"Honey, this is my house, and I don't give a damn whether you leave or not. You could go to hell and I wouldn't know it." This comment, of course, made Thalia give something between a yelp and a cry of disbelief. "Now, now, Gracey, let's not get offended here."

"Don't call me Gracey," Thalia grits. And then Nico just starts singing 'gracey' over and over again as if there wouldn't be a consequence. "Dammit, Nico, if you don't shut up—!"

"What? Kill me? Tie me up? Get the Stoll brothers to steal my wallet? You're too damn shy to do any of those things, baby." Nico gives a half pause. "And, I have to go now, anyways. Told the boys I'd be there 'round midnight for the special—nah, you wouldn't know what it meant."

"What?" Thalia asks, tears in her eyes now. _(Let it be known Thalia was never a crier.) _"What, Nico?"

"We're gonna bet on who can bang a little prodigy first." _(Not that Nico ever took part in the actual _banging_, but of course Thalia didn't know that.)_

"Go ahead then. Leave. Now."


	3. Envy

_Anger Management_

**Note: **Finally, huh? Don't yell at me. Thanks for all the positive reviews, by the way. This isn't really about anger, per se, seeing as it's on envy. But what else am I supposed to do?

* * *

**III. Envy **- desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation

Envy is a certain sin appointed alongside others such as jealousy, greed, and even possibly desire. Envy allows one to feel a sort of longing for someone or something else. It is not a favored sin – but then again, which sin would be favored above others? – for it causes one to die in that pit of despair in which their whole life they never life.

Envy destroys people. It breaks them.

* * *

Nico comes in from work, papers falling from every which binder he is carrying. "I'm home!" he calls, rather cliché. He expects the kids to come running down the hall like they did when they were younger, screaming his name is joy. But they do not. After all, they are five and seven now – too grown to show love to parents who were undecidedly not "cool".

He doesn't know why he is disappointed. They have been like this for some time. Still, it disappoints Nico.

Especially during dinner time. They eat dinner as a family – a normal one, perhaps – and it's become routine that they talk about their day. However, they always address their mother. "Mommy," they say, "guess what I did at school today?"

Nico is a bit jealous of Thalia Grace (or is di Angelo a bit more fitting?). Damn her and her ability to raise children; damn her stupid motherly instincts. Because never do Nico's children ask their father or tell him anything.

"It's because they're _scared _of you," Thalia confessed once. "Remember that time they saw you banish that ghost who wouldn't leave you alone?" (Really, Nico was only – technically – making the ghost leave. Everything he did was – supposedly – legal.)

"Scared my fucking ass!" he had screamed – later, however, he had come to regret it, but what did it matter? "They _know _that we're different; that they're powerful, too. Why does this now all of a sudden come as a shock to them?"

So maybe Nico di Angelo does envy his wife for being the "parent" of the family. Who the fuck cares?

(Oh yeah, he does.)


End file.
